Founders' Legacy
by 3cep
Summary: Born the son of Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara-Senju. This is the tale of Naruto Uchiha-Senju. Wood Release and Scorch Release Naruto. Later Sharingan. Strong but not Godlike Naruto. Naruto/younger Anko/Hinata/Fem Sasuke (Satsuki)/younger Kushina/Samui/OC Akatsuki member Megumi. NO INCEST.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I don't own Naruto and there is an author's note on the bottom

"Rin we have to leave now," Kakashi said in a solemn voice ignoring the pain he felt from his injured eye as he used his one good eye to look at the cave roof that was about to collapse on top of them.

"I'm not leaving Obito."

Sighing Kakashi reached out and grabbed Rin's arm ready to forcefully drag her out if she was too stubborn to see reason.

"Rin w-" Kakashi began trying to show Rin the reality of the situation they were currently in but was taken by surprise when Rin yanked her arm free before forcefully pushing him away.

"I'm not leaving Obito," she repeated in a determined voice glaring at him.

Seeing that the cave was about to collapse and there was no convincing her in time Kakashi ran out the cave leaving behind his female teammate who was kneeling next to an unconscious Obito.

 _With Rin_

Rin's turned back to her unconscious teammate as she heard her crush run out the lookout. She didn't know what to think of Kakashi right now instead she focused on her unconscious friend in front of her.

She couldn't leave him not after he risked his life to save her and Kakashi. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her once kind and determined friend who was now lying crushed under a boulder.

Rin began sobbing as she knew that it was her fault Obito was in this current predicament, she knew because of her he may never become Hokage and be acknowledged like he had told her he would. She knew that if she left now she would never forgive herself not after what Obito had done for her.

Rin suddenly cried out in pain as she felt something smack into her back, looking down she saw it was a fairly large rock. Feeling several smaller rocks hitting her on the top of her head Rin looked up and saw the cave was now beginning to collapse. Wiping her tears away a determined Rin moved over to the large boulder and used every bit of strength she had as she tried to move it.

But was forced to the floor as several more rocks smacked into her. Ignoring the pain she was feeling Rin stood up and tried moving the boulder again but cried out in pain as a large rock fell on top of leg breaking it in a sickening snap.

Taking several deep breaths and steeling herself Rin used her other leg to push the rock off her broken leg as tears flowed down her face crying because of the intense pain she felt. Looking at the downed Obito Rin used her arms and elbows to try push herself off the cave floor determined to save him.

Forced back down to the cave floor Rin found herself unable to move as more rocks fell on top of her. Looking at her friend Rin knew she needed to reach him and save him so he could be Hokage, he couldn't die now she wouldn't let him.

Using what little strength she had Rin tried to push the weight off her back but failed. About to give up Rin looked at her friend, shook her head and forced her doubt aside knowing that if Obito was in her position he would never give up. With a renewed resolve to save both Obito and herself Rin suddenly felt a pull on her chakra and watched as a wooden dome suddenly formed protectively over both her and Obito before a shocked Rin passed out.

 _One Week Later_

Rin groaned as she slowly woke up her senses gradually coming back to her. She heard the familiar soft beep of a machine and the sound of someone calling her name over and over. Slowly opening her eyes Rin adjusted to the light before glancing around her hospital room.

Turning her head she smiled softly as her eyes fell on to her grandmother Koharu who had bags under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept for a while.

"B-Baachan," Rin managed to croak out. Her dry throat making it difficult to speak.

"Rin-chan," Koharu said happily as her eyes watered before pulling Rin into a hug.

"O-obito?"

"He's going to be okay." Koharu said, gently releasing Rin before taking her right hand into hers.

Smiling Rin closed her eyes and fell unconscious again.

Koharu gently kissed her granddaughter's hand who looked peaceful as she slept. She had feared the worst when Minato had told her about what had happened at the cave. Though Minato had tried to stop her Koharu had immediately left to go find her granddaughter refusing to accept that she had died.

Arriving at the collapsed hideout with two jounin, Rukia Uzumaki the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and her husband Kenshin Uzumaki, Koharu had managed to clear the rubble and was shocked to find a cracked wooden dome underneath. Breaking the dome using chakra Koharu remembered how she had broken down in tears seeing her heavily injured granddaughter.

Freeing Obito and Rin the three adults had thankfully been able to make it back with the two to Konoha in time. She hadn't left her granddaughters side since then. She had been told by Rukia that although Obito had been severely injured he had managed to pull through.

Though many simply just brushed it off as miracle Koharu suspected her granddaughter was the reason they had survived. Rin being the granddaughter of her late lover and sensei Tobirama, Koharu suspected it had been her who formed the wooden dome. But she hadn't told anyone that she suspected Rin had Wood Release for the same reason she hadn't told anyone the identity of her late daughter's father or Rin's grandfather she had to protect them.

She knew if word got out that Rin was the second's granddaughter or that she may have Wood Release several shinobi would either try kill her or kidnap her. But Koharu knew that if Rin really had Wood Release it was only a matter of time before someone saw her use it and put the pieces together, she knew she couldn't protect Rin forever. Sighing Koharu walked over to the window and looked at the Hokage monument staring at her dead lover's head as she wiped several tears from her face.

' _I wish you were here Tobi-kun_.'

 _Three Weeks Later_

Obito groaned in pain as he woke up the last thing he remember was pushing Kakashi out of the way of a falling boulder before being knocked out. Opening his eyes Obito could feel the main source of his pain came from one half of his body, looking around he saw he was in a hospital and that most of his body was in a cast.

"Slow down Shisui!" Obito heard a voice call out from outside his room before the door slid open.

Bursting into the room Obito saw his four year old brother Shisui run into the room before stopping and staring at his now awake big brother. Obito's breath hitched as his eyes landed on the person standing behind Shisui. The person was a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She rectangular purple markings on either sides of her cheeks and wore a long-sleeved black top with a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts with red stockings that stopped at her thighs and a pair of sandals. The person Obito was looking at was the girl he loved since his time at the academy, his teammate Rin.

"Niisan!" he heard Shisui yell excitedly turning Obito's attention away from Rin as he saw his little brother running towards him.

Obito winced as his brother jumped onto his bed causing his body to explode in pain, he tried moving his arm to get him off but found the action to be impossible. He was thankful when he suddenly felt Shisui's weight lifted off of him. Looking up he saw Rin lift Shisui into her arms as she looked at him with a concerned expression.

Forcing a smile Obito tried to ignore the pain and said in between laboured breaths "Hey otouto, hey Rin-chan."

"Obito are you okay do you need me to call someone," Rin said in a voice laced with worry, clearly seeing the pain he was in.

"I'm fine," he tried lying.

But Rin just shook her head frowning, clearly not believing him before running out with Shisui who kept yelling 'I want to stay with niisan'.

As quickly as she left Rin came back with Shisui but this time there was a big busted blonde woman that Obito recognised as Tsunade Senju the slug sannin behind her.

Tsunade ran over to Obito and tried saying something to him but Obito was in too much pain to answer or hear her. His vision started to blur as he saw Tsunade's hands glow green before he fell unconscious.

 _Later_

Obito woke up his body no longer aching as much as it did before. Looking to the side of his bed he could see Rin sleeping on a chair with her head resting on his bed he could see the tear stains on her face indicating she had been crying. Trying to sit up Obito groaned in pain before he lay still again. Hearing movement next to him Obito turned his head slightly and saw Rin open her eyes before stretching, stopping when her eyes fell on his.

Obito saw Rin's eyes light up before she happily called out his name and hugged him as gently as possible. Sending her a small smile as she moved off him Obito looked around and saw his little brother was no longer with Rin.

"Where is Shisui?" Obito croaked out.

"Tsunade-sama told me to take him home she didn't want anyone jumping on you just yet and was worried Shisui would be too excited if he saw that you were awake again." Rin answered whilst pouring Obito some water before getting a straw and holding it for Obito to drink from as she gently supported his head.

Obito slowly drank the water as silence filled the room. Finishing the water he leaned his head back breathing out in relief as his throat no longer felt so painfully dry.

"Thank-you," he said smiling at Rin getting one in return.

"So what happened?"

Rin's smile dropped as she looked down, turning back to him Rin's eyes watered as she answered his question "You had an accident Obito, you got badly hurt saving Kakashi-kun and me I'm sorry."

"Oh," Obito said as his mode dropped.

"Hey don't look so sad Obito Tsunade-sama said she is going to use the First's cells and have you fixed up in no time. Before you know it we will be back on missions kicking ass before you take the hat from Minato-sensei and become Hokage." Rin added with a smile trying to encourage him.

Obito smiled at his friend's words of encouragement before he gained a confused expression and asked "Why would I take the hat from Minato-sensei?"

"Hokage-sama named Minato-sensei as his successor," Rin explained in a proud voice "people are praising him as the hero of the war and are even calling him 'the Yellow Flash of Konoha'."

Obito grinned happy for his sensei. Rin and Obito continued talking after that not noticing the sun setting until a nurse came and told Rin she had to go home.

Smiling at him Rin told Obito she would visit tomorrow before he watched her walk to the door. But she stopped, turned back to Obito and walked back to his bedside.

"Thank-you Obito," was all he heard before he felt Rin kiss him on the cheek before she turned and walked out the room waving as she left, leaving behind a blushing Obito who stared at the door Rin just left through before grinning as he lay back.

After that visit Rin came by every day after his sessions with Tsunade. He was also visited by his sensei, his brother and sister figure Mikoto who had taken care of him and Shisui when his parents died, Rin's grandmother Koharu also came over, several of his former classmates visited and even Rukia and Kenshin Uzumaki visited him. The only person who didn't visit was Kakashi when he asked Rin where he was she just answered that Kakashi had been busy on several missions and even she had barely seen him lately, adding the last part in a sad voice.

Over the months he was in hospital Rin and Obito grew closer she visited him the most and even helped him in his rehabilitation sessions. She would tell him what was going on around the village or they would just discuss random topics, he enjoyed their time together. He unfortunately had to celebrated his thirteenth birthday in his hospital room which Kakashi wasn't present for greatly saddening him.

Standing in front of the only mirror in his hospital room Obito got dressed into his usual blue uniform attire minus the goggles. Today was the day he was allowed to go home. Sending chakra to his eyes Obito saw his black eyes turn red, his right had three tomoe whilst his left only had two tomoe. He smiled at the fact that he had finally activated the Sharingan he may have been the only Uchiha clan member to active it as late as he did but he didn't care. He could now wear the Uchiha clan crest on his clothes and he also knew that few in his clan had ever evolved the Sharingan this far. **[A/N Sharingan and Uchiha Clan changes shall be explained later]**

His smile however turned to a frown as he saw his now heavily scarred face. Though the first Hokage's cells had healed him and even boosted his chakra capacity, the right half of his body now looked hideous to him. The right half of his face was now wrinkled, even though Rin and many other assured him he looked fine Obito hated what he looked like now.

"Ready to go?" He heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

"Hai," he said turning around smiling at Rin.

Walking out the hospital Obito saw that Rin wasn't lying when she said the people had changed since the war had ended. The general atmosphere seemed more joyful he could see several people were smiling and wearing happy expressions, some people even called out and waved at him. Waving back Obito turned to his friend and asked

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Rin asked smiling at him.

"Akimichi's BBQ." He answered having missed eating from there after the long time he had spent in the hospital.

Turning in its direction they began walking to the restaurant but stopped when they saw a ANBU member wearing a dog mask with familiar gravity defying silver hair.

"KAKASHI!" An excited Rin called out before running towards the ANBU member Obito followed happy to see his friend.

Obito's heart clenched as he watched Rin give Kakashi a hug.

"Hey Kakashi," Obito said after Rin let go of Kakashi trying to greet his friend.

"Obito," Kakashi said still wearing his mask before he turned and walked away seemingly having nothing else to say to Obito.

"Kakashi wait!" Rin called out running after him.

Obito mood dropped sighing as he watched Rin chase after Kakashi something he had often watched her do. He wished she could chase after him like that. Turning around Obito slowly walked to Akimichi's BBQ with his head hung low. He kicked a rock out of his path as he arrived at the entrance.

About to walk in Obito stopped as he heard someone call out to him. Turning around Obito saw Rin running in his direction calling out his name over and over until she came to stop in front of him.

"Why did you leave without me?" She asked in a hurtful voice.

Obito opened his mouth and wanted to tell her he saw her go off with Kakashi and thought she had abandoned him but instead just smiled and apologised.

Over lunch Obito listened to his teammate who explained that now that he was out of the hospital they would be back on a team together with a new sensei called Masa, who according to Rin was also Minato-sensei's girlfriend, and their new teammate Yugao.

Obito listened to Rin speaking but didn't ask the one thing he really wanted to; what she and Kakashi had talked about.

Finishing their meal Rin insisted on paying much to Obito's relief since he didn't have any money on him and didn't want to go through the embarrassment of telling her.

"Come on there is something I want to show you." Rin said dragging Obito by his arm. Until they arrived at training ground seven where his team use to meet to train.

"What I'm about to show you you have to promise to keep a secret at least for now." Rin said in a serious voice as she looked around.

Obito nodded and promised hearing her tone.

Obito watched as Rin looked around one more time before she ran through a short chain of hand signs before she slammed her hands into the ground whispering something. Obito's eyes widened in shock as a large tree suddenly grew in front of him.

"Wood Release." he whispered still in shock.

"Cool right," Rin said in an excited voice.

"How?"

"Well it turns out the Second Hokage is actually kind of like my grandfather," she explained increasing Obito's shock, "but you can't tell anyone only my baachan, Minato-sensei, the Third Hokage and Tsunade know."

Obito just nodded too shocked to say anything still staring at the tree. Rin giggled at Obito's expression before walking towards him and giving him a brief hug before letting go and saying

"Bye Obito-kun I will see you tomorrow."

Waving one last time before leaving the training ground. Obito on his part heard what Rin said but was to shocked by the tree in front of him to reply. Staring at it for several minutes before he finally shook his head and left.

 _Several months later_

A fourteen year old teen stood in training ground seven he wore a blue shirt under a black jacket with an Uchiha Clan crest on the back, he had black ANBU pants with wrapping around his ankles and black shinobi sandals. He had short spiky black hair and black eyes. This was none other than Obito Uchiha.

Over the last several months Obito's life had changed drastically he now had a fully matured Sharingan something few Uchiha had ever achieved in the clan's history. He had managed to combine his wind and fire affinities to use Scorch Release. He had also recently been promoted to Jounin. But the change Obito welcomed the most was how close he had grown to Rin they had gone on several unofficial 'dates' and the two lately spent most of their free time together. Obito had noticed Rin would hug him more often and had begun to hold on to him longer than usual when they did embrace.

Obito promised himself today would be the day he told her how he felt, he hadn't told her earlier because he was scared she would reject him for Kakashi, his former teammate who for some reason seemed to still be avoiding him, but Mikoto had assured Obito that she had seen how close the two had grown over the past months and was sure Rin felt the same.

"Obito-kun!" Obito turned around and smiled trying to calm his nerves as he saw the object of his affection run towards him, Rin Nohara-Senju. In the past few months Rin in Obito's eyes had somehow become even more beautiful.

Several males in Konohagakure much to Obito's dismay had begun to take an interest in her over the months noticing her growing beauty. Minato-sensei announcing her heritage had only served to increase the amount of guys interested in her. Rin however just turned down whatever offers she got and was only ever seen out with Obito resulting in him getting several threats from guys interested in her as people assumed that they were dating. His own clan threatened him and had begun to treat him as an outcast disapproving of his interest in a Senju.

"Rin-chan!" Obito greeted happily scooping her up into a hug, holding her close before he remembered what he had to do. Moving his head away from Rin and looking down at her whilst still holding her in his arms Obito said

"Rin-chan there is something I have to tell you," trying to not show how nervous he was. Obito saw Rin look into his eyes waiting expectantly and listening intently to what he had to say.

Trying to calm his nerves Obito opened his mouth and tried to form the words he wanted to say but failed to make a sound. Closing his eyes and trying to gain the courage he needed Obito opened his eyes and began confessing his feelings

"R-Rin-chan I-" but those were the only words he could form as a lump formed in his throat as he stared down into Rin's beautiful brown eyes he tried continuing but failed again as his insecurities and fears melted away any confidence he had had.

Looking away Obito stepped out of Rin's embrace unable to face her hating himself for being such a coward. About to walk away Obito suddenly felt two soft hands on either side of his face forcefully turning his head back in Rin's direction.

"I love you too Obi-kun." Rin said smiling warmly at him

Before she closed the distance between them not giving him a chance to reply as she smashed her lips into his own causing Obito's eyes to widen as he felt Rin kiss him. Closing his eyes Obito returned Rin's kiss deepening it as their lips melted into each other's pulling her into a tight embrace. Obito felt a warm sensation run through his body as he poured the emotions he had failed to express earlier into the kiss showing Rin the love he had held for her all these years.

 _Three years later_

A nervous Obito sat in front of his girlfriend's grandmother Koharu who had just sent his pregnant girlfriend out the room. Obito had been ecstatic when Rin had told him he was going to be a father but his joy turned to fear as she told him they had to tell Koharu.

Sitting in front of Koharu who had just heard the news Obito felt nervous as the lady in front of him stared at him for what seemed like forever.

"You're just like him." She finally said.

"Who?" he asked as his nerves calmed a bit.

"The only Uchiha Tobirama respected and wanted to work with, your grandfather Kagami Uchiha."

Obito was surprised his mother never told him about his grandfather before she died giving birth to Shisui. Neither did his father who died just before Shisui was born.

"I knew your grandmother when she was pregnant with your mother; Kagami's daughter." Koharu explained sensing his confusion. "Tobirama told me Kagami was a good man." She added smiling but her smile turned to a frown as she said something that shocked Obito to his core "but you also have the blood of Izuna Uchiha and his traitorous brother running through your veins."

"W-what?"

"Izuna was Kagami's father," Koharu explained with a frown "I'm trusting you with my granddaughter Obito Uchiha and for you to be a good father to my great grandchild. I can only hope that you follow in the example of the correct ancestor and do not make a mistake following in the shoes of your great grandfather Izuna or his brother Madara." She finished in an icy tone.

"H-Hai Koharu-sama." Obito said bowing as silence filled the room for several minutes.

But was surprised when he heard her suddenly giggling, "Please if you going to marry my daughter call me baachan." She said in a warm voice.

"M-m-marry?" Obito repeated stammering.

"Of course you plan on marrying my granddaughter after you got her pregnant right?" Koharu said in sweet tone that caused Obito to gulp in fear.

 _Eight Months Later_

Obito walked with his very pregnant wife Rin towards the Uchiha Compound. They had just come from a funeral for the victims who died in the Kyuubi attack amongst the victims was their sensei Minato who left behind his son Menma Namikaze and his wife Masa, also Rukia and Kenshin Uzumaki who left behind their daughter and new jinichuriki Kushina Uzumaki. Walking with his wife Obito waved at Mikoto who was holding her baby daughter Satsuki.

"Obi-kun!" he heard his wife say in an alarmed voice as she suddenly stopped walking. Turning to her Obito was filled with worry as he saw the expression on Rin's face.

"I think the baby is coming!" Wasting no time Obito lifted his wife gently and carried her bridal style whilst rushing towards the hospital.

 _Several Hours Later_

Obito smiled at the scene in front of him after several hours of his hand nearly being crushed and being on the receiving end of several threats his wife Rin had delivered a beautiful baby boy. The boy had spiked white hair, the same colours as the Second Hokage's, with several strands of black in it, the boy had inherited Obito's charcoal black eyes and had rectangle markings on each cheek but unlike his mother's purple ones his were red.

"What should we name him Obi-kun?" Rin who now had bags under her brown eyes asked turning away from the baby she was holding in her arms.

Obito kissed his tired wife's forehead before turning to look at his son who was sleeping peacefully. Turning back to his wife Obito smiled before suggesting

"How about Naruto?"

 **THE END**

 **This is a story idea I had for my first story along with my other story Rabbit's Transmigrant. If I get positive feedback I will continue.**

 **Main Pairing is already set with Naruto/Hinata/Fem. Sasuke/Younger Kushina/Younger Anko.**

 **Will update Rabbit's Transmigrant soon, when I get more spare time.**

 **R &R PLEASE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **Don't own Naruto and we got an author's note on the bottom.**

 **Previously on Founders' Legacy**

 _"What should we name him Obi-kun?" Rin who now had bags under her brown eyes asked turning away from the baby she was holding in her arms._

 _Obito kissed his tired wife's forehead before turning to look at his son who was sleeping peacefully. Turning back to his wife Obito smiled before suggesting_

 _"How about Naruto?"_

 **Eight Years Later**

"I'll get it," Obito said, standing up to answer the door as he heard his wife Rin saying something to Shizune about Naruto being late on his first day of academy if he didn't hurry up.

"Neko what can I do for you?" Obito asked smiling as he saw his former teammate, Yugao.

"Obito, the Hokage wanted me to bring you to his office immediately."

"Can't this wait Yugao today is my son's first day at academy?" Obito asked pleading, knowing exactly how he being summoned to the Hokage's office like this usually ended with him being assigned to some long mission that required him to leave immediately.

"I'm sorry Obito," Yugao said putting a sympathetic hand on her former teammate's shoulder, "but the Hokage's orders were to tell you to come immediately."

Sighing Obito nodded before walking back inside to tell his family he had to go.

"Rin-chan," Obito said calling his wife over wanting to privately explain the situation to her.

"Obi-kun what's wrong?" Rin asked coming over to her husband. "You have to go." She deduced seeing the regretful look on his face.

"Yugao said he wanted to see me immediately. I guess I'm going to miss Naruto's first day at the academy," He added sadly before his wife pulled him into hug knowing how much Obito hated having to leave like this and disappoint Naruto.

"It's not your fault Obi-kun," Rin said reassuringly, knowing it wasn't his fault.

Over the last years Obito had grown to be one of Konoha's most powerful shinobi. His Sharingan prowess and mastery over fire and scorch release jutsu had earned him an entry into several Bingo Books all over the Elemental Nations. But his growing skills also meant Obito was assigned to the most dangerous of missions keeping him away from the village for weeks on end, his last mission to help stop the civil war in Kiri had kept him away for close to three months.

"Just come say goodbye before you leave," Rin said wanting to see her husband one last time after he got his assignment from the Hokage's office.

"Of course," Obito said smiling, tentatively stroking his wife's cheek before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I love you." Rin said as the two separated, slightly out of breath.

"I love you too." Obito said stepping out of Rin's embrace. "I'm going to tell Naruto the bad news." Obito told his wife as he turned to walk away.

"He's going to be okay," Shisui reassured now standing next to Rin, having seen what had occurred between the two.

.

"I know, I just hate how hard it is for him to be away from us," Rin said in a sad voice as she turned to look at her four year old daughter Unohara who was playing with Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Outside Konoha's Gates_

"You ready for this kid?" Jiraiya asked looking at his godson Menma.

"Hai," a slightly nervous blonde and blue eyed boy answered, a spitting image of his father.

"You know you don't have to be nervous your father was the Rookie of the Year during his tim-" Jiraiya said jokingly trying to encourage his godson having heard the nervousness in his voice.

"Jiraiya!" Masa interrupted, glaring at the pervert as she silently reprimanded him, not wanting her son to grow arrogant.

Looking at her son, Masa thankfully saw Jiraiya's comment hadn't gone to his head. She knew he was nervous but that was understandable, this being his first time in the village, having raised him with her parents the Fire Daimyo and Madamu Shijimi, Menma had grown up in the the Fire Daimyo's palace. Her son having received training from members of her father's guard and her dead lover's sensei Jiraiya, was no doubt strong for his age but that didn't mean he was guaranteed to get the title Rookie of the Year as Jiraiya was implying.

Looking at Menma, Masa couldn't help but smile, thinking how much her son reminded her of Minato, the boy a spitting image of his father in his younger days.

"Here," Jiraiya said breaking Masa from her thoughts as she turned to see him holding out a scroll for her to take.

"What is it?" Masa asked taking the scroll.

"Papers for Menma to enter the academy," Jiraiya explained getting a nod from Masa as she pocketed the scroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you ready for this?" An excited Kushina asked as she ate her breakfast.

"What the academy?" An eight year old Anko clarified, raising her brow as she sat across from Kushina in the apartment the Hokage had given them to share.

"Not really," Anko said answering Kushina's question after seeing her nod "besides spending time with the two Princesses and Fishcake, I think it's going to be boring."

"You know he doesn't like it when you call him that," Kushina said raising her voice as she reprimanded her friend, knowing how much of a pain having a nickname you didn't like was, having been called 'Tomato' several times.

"Relax Kushi-chan I'm just playing, no need to get so angry over me making fun of your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend ttebane." An embarrassed Kushina yelled flushing crimson red as she ran after a laughing Anko wanting to bonk her on the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Hokage's Tower_

"Are you sure about this Hiruzen?" Danzo questioned having just processed what his former teammate just said.

"Minato once discussed this with me before his death, initially I had my doubts but the last few years have shown me why Minato considered him for such a thing." Hiruzen answered without hesitating, having grown certain that what he wanted to do would no doubt serve for the good of the village.

"And Naruto?" Koharu questioned worried about her great grandson who she sadly wouldn't be able to see off on his first day of academy having been called to this early meeting.

"His Uchiha and Senju genes added to his relationship to Obito makes him the perfect candidate." Hiruzen said before smiling as he continued, "besides if anyone can handle this, I'm sure it's Naruto." The old Hokage finished thinking how much the young boy reminded him of his predecessors; the First and Second Hokage.

"Neko-chan, did you find Obito?" Hiruzen asked seeing Yugao arrive via a leaf **Shunshin**.

"Yes I did, he is on his way Hokage-sama," Yugao replied bowing.

"Thank-you Neko, please tell the Mizukage to come in," Hiruzen said, dismissing Yugao as he ordered her to send in Mei Terumi. The new Mizukage playing an important role in the meeting to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Uchiha Compound_

Satsuki sat with her mother not eating her breakfast as she thought about the academy and the conversation she had the previous night with her father.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Come in," Satsuki heard as she knocked on her father's office door.

"You wanted to see me Tousan?" Satsuki asked closing the office door behind her.

"Yes," Fugaku said smiling at his daughter putting her on edge as her father never smiled, not to her, always to Itachi but never to her. "Please sit," Fugaku added in a friendly tone that put Satsuki further on edge.

"Satsuki what can you tell me about the Senju Clan?"

"They were the Uchiha's greatest rivals during the Great Clan Days before peacefully settling with the Uchiha founding Konoha as two of its most prominent clans. Its last living members are Tsunade Senju, Rin Nohara-Senju Uchiha, Naruto Uchiha Senju and Unohara Uchiha Senju." Satsuki answered telling her father what she knew about the Senju.

"You are partially correct Satsuki," Fugaku said in his usual tone his friendly air vanishing. "The Senju were indeed the Uchiha's greatest rivals, our clan however did not peacefully settle down with the Senju to become one of Konoha's most prominent clans." He continued his gaze never breaking from Satsuki's.

"Initially when the clan's settled they agreed to build a great village together, but as time went on the Senju broke their end of the agreement; claiming the villagers' recognition for themselves, making two of the four village's leaders members of their own clan and one a student of those very same two members." Fugaku continued walking over to stand beside his daughter before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Satsuki since the villagers founding the Senju have taken our clan's glory as their own, never have they been our friends. Despite this fact I have however let you be friends with one of its clansmen; Naruto Senju. But now that you are starting at the academy I fully expect you to beat him, to take back the recognition his clan has taken from our clan and its ancestors. Am I understood?"

"Yes Tousan," Satsuki answered slightly hesitating but knowing better than to disagree with her father, earning a smile from Fugaku as he dismissed her.

 **FLASHBACK KAI**

Staring at her food Satsuki wondered what she was going to do, having seen Naruto's skill when he, Anko, Kushina and Hinata trained with her, his strength definitely surpassing her own.

"Satsuki what's wrong?" Mikoto asked seeing her daughter not eating her food.

"Nothing, just thinking about the Academy," Satsuki lied, standing up to take her plate to the kitchen, not having much of an appetite.

"Okay just hurry up you don't want to be late for your first day," Mikoto called out after the retreating form of her daughter. Before sighing as she thought of the man she saw as a brother, Obito, and his family and the treatment they received because of who their ancestors are, despite Naruto and Unohara being as much Uchiha as they were Senju.

Initially Mikoto had thought things would improve for them. Her clan being arrogant judging most people by their level of skill, Mikoto had assumed the Uchiha would eventually begrudgingly welcome Obito and his family as she heard stories of his growing strength. But instead as time went on the clan became more hostile, the hostility growing out of control after the birth of Obito's brown eyed and black haired daughter Unohara four years ago, forcing them to move out the Uchiha compound as the hostility went beyond glares escalating to verbal attacks.

Clearing her mind Mikoto realized there was nothing she could do about it, her husband Fugaku seemed indifferent to their treatment despite her pleas. She knew if someone could help welcome them to the clan it would be her son Itachi, when he took over as clan head. She knew Itachi respected Obito and had taken a liking to Naruto teaching the boy the basics of genjutsu training, when she and Itachi went over to the Senju compound with Satsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Senju Compound_

"Why can't I go to the academy with Niisan?" Unohara asked whining, wanting to start at the academy with her brother Naruto.

"Because you're still too young," Rin said turning to her four year old who sat pouting with her arms crossed.

"But Itach-," Unohara began speaking wanting her mother to see reason.

"Unohara-chan we have already spoken about this," Rin interrupted a slight edge in her voice knowing exactly where her daughter was going having heard her argue several times before that if Itachi had graduated early why couldn't she. "And we agreed you would wait until you were eight before starting at the academy just like your brother had to," Rin added in stern voice leaving no room for argument.

Rin knew her daughter was very attached to Naruto and wanted to go to the academy so she could spend time with him but she couldn't let her child of four take the first steps into becoming a shinobi. She already had to do it with Naruto today despite the fact she found it incredibly difficult, knowing after today it would only be a matter of time before she stood watching his back, waving goodbye to him at the village entrance as he left for some dangerous mission. Left behind worrying like she often did with her husband.

"Bu-"

"How about I begin her training?" Shisui suggested interrupting the persistent Unohara as he looked towards his sister-in-law, knowing the best way to get his niece to drop the issue.

"Absolutely not," Tsunade said butting in having been listening to the exchange, eating her breakfast next to Shizune.

The blonde Sannin still against the idea of Naruto being a shinobi couldn't sit idle as she heard Shisui suggest beginning little Unohara's training.

"I'll just train her in taijutsu and a few light exercises," Shisui said reassuringly "no justu, no weaponry." He continued earning a scoff from the big busted blonde woman.

"The same thing was said about Naruto-chan," Tsunade said leaning forward as she glared at Shisui. "And look at how that turned out." She said referring to how advanced Naruto's training was for someone his age. The boy already capable of performing one basic jutsu for the six (water, earth, wind, fire, wood and scorch) nature releases he could use before starting at the academy.

Though she knew Naruto's incredible chakra volume and control had highly contributed to him going as far as he had, Tsunade was uncomfortable with him learning jutsu so young or his sister following in the same footsteps; trying to blow fire out her tiny mouth.

Tsunade had tried sparking Naruto's interest in medical ninjustu to steer him away from the dangerous elemental ninjutsu. His incredible control giving the boy unparalleled potential to one day grow into a titan of the field, but Naruto had chosen to continue elemental ninjutsu training promising to learn from her when he was older.

"Rin-chan you can't allow Shisui to start Unohara-chan's training so young," Tsunade said turning to look at her cousin Rin, who she saw as more of a niece, pleading with her not to risk another person she held precious, having already lost her brother Nawaki and lover Dan.

Rin brown eyes gazed into the pleading eyes of her fellow clanswoman who had helped ease her into motherhood, helping with raising her children alongside Shizune, Koharu and Mikoto. Rin knew the woman she saw as an aunt was against both Naruto and Unohara becoming shinobi, the two having discussed it extensively at the hospital, where Rin had begun working since becoming the Sannin's apprentice, eight years ago.

Rin also knew the blonde's protest against Naruto or Unohara becoming a shinobi stemmed from the woman's fears that both could get injured or Kami forbid killed, much like Rin's own. But as her husband and grandmother Koharu had told her, if the two really wanted to be shinobi there was no stopping them, the best she could do was make sure that the two were strong enough to have a high chance of coming home safely.

"Shisui," Rin said turning to the teen Uchiha having come to a decision. "You can train her, but only in taijutsu, absolutely no jutsu or weaponry, or anything else beyond taijutsu." Rin continued giving her consent, unable to face Tsunade who no doubt felt betrayed by Rin's decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come in," Naruto called out as he rolled up the scroll he was reading.

"Hey Naruto," Obito greeted entering his son's room.

"Morning Tousan," Naruto said returning his father's greeting before seeing the look on his father's face, one he had seen so many times. "You have to leave don't you," Naruto said as he packed away his things for the academy, knowing why his father had come.

"I'm sor-" Obito began trying to explain to his son.

"It's fine Tousan I understand," Naruto interrupted. "Kaasan already explained to me why you always have to leave a long time ago. She told me that even though you don't want to leave, you do anyway so you can protect Kaasan, Unohara and me. So it's fine Tousan I know why you have to go." Naruto finished, his black eyes meeting his father's.

Obito smiled, seeing how much his son had grown, never having felt more proud of Naruto that he did in that very moment. His son no doubt on the road to becoming an incredible shinobi.

"I'm very proud of you Naruto," Obito said ruffling his son hair, earning a smile from Naruto before the older Uchiha male left via a leaf **Shunshin** towards the Hokage's Office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Hokage's Office_

"You asked to see me Hokage-sama?" Obito asked arriving in the Hokage's office.

"Yes Obito I did," Hiruzen said, before pointing at the Mizukage sitting across from him. "I'm sure you remember Mei Terumi."

"The rebel leader who helped stop the bloodline purge," Obito said nodding knowing exactly who she was having served under her for three months, "It's a pleasure to see you again Mizukage-sama."

"The pleasure is all mine Obito-kun, but there is no need to be so formal please call me Mei," Mei said smiling as she stood up to greet the Uchiha who had played a major role in helping her overthrow Yagura, only to be stopped by Koharu's intimidating glare.

"Well the Mizukage here is part of the reason I called you in here today," Hiruzen explained as he lit his pipe, "But first Obito tell me what is your reason for being a shinobi?" The Hokage asked, a serious expression on his face as he and everyone else in the room turned to look at Obito.

"Excuse me?" Obito asked not quite sure where this came from.

"What is your reason for being a shinobi?" Hiruzen asked repeating his question, "What drives you?"

Closing his eyes, Obito thought about the Hokage's unexpected question, wondering why he would ask such a thing, wondering if they were questioning his loyalty as he remembered his conversation with Koharu, the day she found out Rin was pregnant, the old woman telling him of his relation to Madara and Izuna, warning him not to follow in their paths.

Focusing on the Hokage's question knowing he had to answer it whether or not he wanted to, Obito wondered what exactly he fought for, what his reason for being a shinobi was. Had he been asked the same question in his academy days Obito would have instantly answered that he fought so he could one day win Rin's heart and become Hokage. But things had changed since then, he had changed since then.

Thinking back to the conversation he had just had with his son Obito knew exactly what he fought for.

"I fight for my wife and children," Obito answered opening his eyes "protecting them is the thing that drives me, it's my reason for being a shinobi." He finished, causing the old Hokage to smile and nod approvingly.

"Obito what do you know about jinchuriki?"

"A jinchuriki is a person who has a bijuu sealed within them." Obito said answering the Hokage's question vaguely as possible, not wanting to spend all day going into detail about all he knew about jinchuriki.

"Indeed Obito, a jinchuriki is a person with one of the nine bijuu sealed within them, like the Fourth Mizukage who you had a run in with a month ago, during the decisive battle for Kiri in which you helped subdue the Sanbi after Yagura released it moments before his death correct?" Hiruzen asked earning a nod from Obito as he confirmed what the Hokage had said. The Uchiha recalling how his Sharingan had allowed him to temporarily subdue the Sanbi so Mei and her forces could capture it.

"Obito-kun," Mei spoke up turning the Uchiha's attention towards her, "two weeks ago I sent a letter to the Hokage as one of my first acts as Mizukage proposing an alliance between Konoha and Kiri. Kiri urgently needed Konoha's protection, the civil war having left us greatly vulnerable. A week later the Hokage wrote back to me saying that he couldn't offer Konoha's protection as the council were pressuring him to only accept the alliance after Kiri recovered as they felt we had nothing to offer in our weakened state, already having been indebted to Konoha for helping us win the war."

"So the Mizukage offered to give us the Sanbi you helped capture in return for an alliance," Hiruzen spoke turning Obito attention back to him. "Which is part of the reason I brought you in here today; to ask your assistance in helping to ensure that nothing goes wrong with the sealing of the Sanbi. I would ask you wife but as you know her bloodline abilities are limited."

Obito nodded as he processed everything he had just heard, knowing the Hokage was right; Rin's ability with her bloodline was indeed limited, Tsunade and Hiruzen having deduced that Rin could only use Wood Release on a smaller scale due to her smaller reserves compared to the First's massive ones.

"You helping in the sealing is only part of the reason I brought here Obito, the real reason I asked here is because of who the Sanbi is to be sealed into; your son Naruto." Hiruzen said before holding up his hand to stop the Uchiha from speaking until he was done. "His age and ability to use Wood Release amongst another reason I cannot reveal to you at the moment makes him the perfect candidate to hold the Sanbi."

"But what about Naruto's safety?"

"The seal I've chosen will guarantee Naruto is completely unharmed, his status as a jinchuriki shall be known only to those present right now and those at the sealing." Hiruzen reassured in grandfatherly tone.

"Obito," Koharu spoke up turning the worried father's attention towards her, "Hiruzen has assured me that no harm shall come of Naruto and as hard as this may be, Naruto must become a jinchuriki for an alliance to form between Kiri and Konoha."

"But my so-."

"Shall be safe," Koharu reassured smiling slightly at her grandson.

"You're absolutely certain that no harm shall come of Naruto?" Obito asked receiving a nod from Hiruzen. "Fine but we'll do it after I talk to him and my family about it."

"Of course," Hiruzen agreed nodding as Obito left his office.

"I now see why you've chosen him Hiruzen," Homura said having been silent the whole meeting watching Obito.

"His will to protect his family makes him a perfect candidate for the position," Hiruzen said agreeing with his former teammate earning a smile from everyone in the room besides Danzo who stared at the spot Obito had just been contemplating the events that had just occurred.

"Indeed, I look forward to working with him," Mei added eagerly earning a weary look from Koharu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tousan you're back," a surprised Naruto said smiling, standing outside the Senju compound with his mother, sister and uncle Shisui on his way to the academy.

"Turns out I don't have a mission to go on after all," Obito explained, deciding to discuss Naruto being turned into a jinchuriki with his family later, "meaning I get to take you to the academy."

"Well let's go," Rin said carrying her four year old daughter Unohara, taking her husband's hand happy he didn't have to leave.

"So Naruto are you ready for your fangirls?" Shisui teased grinning earning a chuckle from Obito and a glare from Rin.

"Please don't remind me about them," Naruto groaned recalling all those screaming girls he had to deal with.

"Morning Naruto-kun."

"Morning Hinata," Naruto greeted seeing his friend approaching him from his right side as his family made their way through the clan district.

"Morning Naruto-sama." Ko greeted his charge Hinata's friend having finished greeting the boy's parents and uncle.

"Morning Ko-san and please just Naruto," Naruto greeted hating the way the village treated him as royalty because of his name just as much as he hated the Uchiha's attitude towards him and his family.

"Hinata!" An excited Unohara yelled recognising her friend Hanabi's sister.

"Morning Unohara-chan," Hinata greeted as she giggled at the young girl's excited attitude.

"So Hinata are you excited about going to the academy?" Naruto asked as they made their way to the academy.

"Hai," Hinata answered slightly hesitating causing Naruto to frown as he caught his friends nervousness.

"You're going to be fine Hinata," Naruto reassured knowing that Hinata's problem wasn't that she was weak but she was too kind hearted and gentle, often hesitating in spars not wanting to hurt anyone, but that had all been improving since the day Naruto agreed to go along with Anko's terrible idea.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Why do I have to do this?" Naruto asked in a hushed whisper as he, Kushina, Anko and Satsuki spied on Hinata who stood waiting for them in the Senju Compound training ground.

"Because Fishcake you're the only one who can perform the **Henge** jutsu and your transformations are solid now stop being a girl and do it already." Anko whispered back sick of the way her friend was being such a coward.

"Anko I don't think this is a good idea," Kushina said not wanting to scare her friend.

"She's right this is stupid," Satsuki said agreeing with Kushina.

"Kushina don't you want to help Hinata?" Anko asked the redhead ignoring Satsuki, "We all know Hinata is to kind for her own good and that could one day get her killed, don't you guys want to help her as her friends?"

"Of course we want to help her, but this could end badly." Naruto said explaining why he didn't want to do this.

"Do any of you have any better ideas?" Anko asked "No exactly so we going with mine." She continued seeing no one suggest anything.

"Fine," Naruto sighed before transforming into a shinobi he had once passed in the village, taking the appearance of teenage boy with straight blonde hair wearing standard shinobi attire.

"Here," Anko said pulling out a kunai she had found.

"I'm not using a kunai Anko," Naruto said drawing a line.

"Why you need one to make it seem realistic?"

"Because some could get hurt," Naruto said sternly as Satsuki took the kunai from Anko completely agreeing with her male friend.

"Fine," Anko said crossing her arms, "but I want that back afterwards." She added pointing her finger at the kunai in Satsuki's hand as she glared at the Uchiha receiving one in return.

"Guys I still don't think we should do this," Kushina said worried about Hinata.

"Oh stop being such a chicken Kushi-chan." Anko said raising her arms as she turned to face Kushina.

"I'm not being a chicken, I'm just worried about my friend ttebane!" Kushina yelled causing everyone to shush her as they turned to see if Hinata had noticed, thankfully she hadn't.

"Let's do this," Anko said moving in front of the henged Naruto as she pulled his arm around her neck making it seem like he wanted to strangle her.

Making their way forward as Kushina and Satsuki watched, the duo carefully made their way into the training ground staying out of Hinata's sight before Anko let out a loud scream.

"Anko-chan!" A panicked Hinata yelled as she spun around.

"Hinata...h-help...m-m-me," Anko said between forced laboured breaths making it seem like she was being choked.

"Let her go!" Hinata yelled as she charged towards Naruto before sending several palm strikes towards the henged boy's shoulder. Causing Naruto to release Anko as he rapidly back pedalled away from the charging Hinata.

"Relax Hinata it's me," Naruto said raising his hand as he quickly released his henge.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes it was m-"

"Why?" Hinata asked a hurt expression on her face as she interrupted Naruto before he could explain. "Why would you play such a horrible trick on me?" Hinata added not giving Naruto a chance to answer as she bolted out the compound crying.

"I told this could end badly Anko," Naruto said not quite sure why he had agreed to do it.

 **FLASHBACK KAI**

After nearly an hour trying to find her, Naruto found a crying Hinata apologizing as he explained how Anko had come up with the ridiculous plan to help her stop hesitating in spars by having her unknowingly strike one of her friends. Anko believing that once Hinata did it she would get over her reluctance to strike people.

Hinata had surprisingly forgiven Naruto before asking him to help her get over her reluctance to hurt people.

Looking at his kind hearted friend Naruto begrudgingly admitted to himself that Anko's terrible idea had worked somehow, Hinata had immensely improved since then.

"HEYYA Fishcake, morning Hinata."

"Hey Anko" "Morning Anko-chan" Naruto and Hinata greeted respectively as Anko and Kushina made their way towards Naruto and his group.

"Morning Kushina" "Morning Kushina-chan."

"Morning Hinata," Kushina greeted returning her friend Hinata's greeting but flushed red from embarrassment as she tried greeting Naruto, remembering what Anko had said about him being her boyfriend.

"Aren't you going to greet you-" Anko began teasingly seeing her friend's hesitation, but was forced to stop, as a fist bonked her in the head, courtesy of a red faced Kushina who drove her fist into Anko's skull saving herself from further embarrassment.

"Morning Naruto," Kushina greeted her friend trying her best to ignore what Anko said earlier.

Ignoring the two use to their antics, Naruto carried on walking towards the academy, noticing the angry glares sent towards the two females who had just joined his group. Walking along Naruto wondered what had caused the villagers hatred towards Anko and Kushina, he had once asked the two but both seemed not to know the reason behind the villagers' hatred.

Though he didn't exactly know the reason behind the villagers hatred, Naruto had his suspicions having pieced together the information he had read from scrolls in the Senju Clan library with the nicknames the villagers had for the two: things like 'demon', 'kyuubi brat' and 'snake traitor's spawn.'

"We're here," Rin announced breaking Naruto from his thoughts, shuddering as he heard the squeals of the raging fangirls around him as he made his way toward Satsuki and her mother Mikoto.

"You know for some reason I almost pity you." Satsuki said smirking as her friend Naruto stopped in front of her.

"Maybe it's because of the raging fangirls screaming my name," Naruto said groaning as pictured what would happen the instant his parents left.

"Oh come on Naruto it's not that bad, your father always wanted to have admirers back when he was in the academy." Mikoto said giggling as she remembered the times Obito came back home yelling how he would one day win over Kakashi's admires.

"Well it looks like it's time to go," Obito said ignoring Mikoto as he heard the academy instructor announce that it was time for the parents to leave so the kids could come in. Turning to his son, Obito along Rin, Shisui and Unohara said goodbye to Naruto whilst Mikoto said goodbye to Satsuki, Ko to Hinata as Kushina and Anko watched on sadly wishing they had someone to say bye to.

"Shika," Naruto called out towards his lazy friend Shikamaru as he made his way to the academy entrance with Kushina, Satsuki, Hinata and Anko blocking his fangirls path.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru called as he and Chouji made their way towards Naruto.

"Hey Shika, Chouji" Naruto greeted receiving a nod from his big boned friend eating from a bag of chips, "who's the blond guy over there?" Naruto asked pointing to the blond boy who had a few fangirls following him.

"That's Menma." Shikamaru answered looking to where Naruto was pointing.

"Menma?" Naruto questioned never having heard the name before but swearing he had seen the boy somewhere.

"Menma Namikaze."

"Namikaze as in the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked watching the blond.

"Yes Menma is the Fourth Hokage's son." Shikamaru clarified telling the black and white haired boy what Ino had just told him.

"Interesting," Naruto said thinking aloud, glancing one last time at Menma realizing why the boy looked so familiar, seeing the resemblance between Menma and a picture of the blonde's father he had once seen, before turning away following Shikamaru and Chouji into to the academy.

 **THE END...**

 **Author's Note**

My apologises for the late chapter but my updates shall all be coming slightly later from now on the reason being I'm busy. So every two weeks I will update one story, so in two weeks' time I'll post the next chapter for Rabbit's, two weeks later Founders'.

As for one question I thought I could answer now without spoiling anything: Will there be Akatsuki?

Definitely, Akatsuki in my opinion is probably one of the most interesting things in the Naruto storyline.

As for this chapter I'm not too proud of it I wrote yesterday in a rush and I thought I'll quickly post it before I start school today, but I assure the next will be better after I properly plan out the storyline.

As always thank-you all for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

 **Don't own Naruto and we got an author's note on the bottom.**

 **...**

Satsuki sighed not paying attention in class, her mind elsewhere as her thoughts drifted back to what she was thinking about this morning during breakfast; the situation with her father. Looking at Naruto, who was seated next to her, Satsuki realised that again she would have to disappoint her father.

Throughout her life Satsuki had always known that unlike her brother, Itachi, her father Fugaku saw her as a disappointment. Her brother Itachi being the perfect heir Fugaku always wanted; a boy prodigy who graduated at a young age and had been one of the youngest Uchiha to complete the Rite of Passage.

Thinking of the Rite of Passage Satsuki thought of another thing that she had failed to please her father in; awakening the Sharingan which was one part of the ritual one had to go through to wear the Uchiha Clan's crest.

Satsuki knew from what she had read and what she had been told; that every member of her clan awoke the Sharingan. Most would awaken it by the age of ten, even the civilian members of the clan. Upon awakening her clan's dojutsu Satsuki knew that each member had one tomoe in each eye, some would manage to further mature the dojutsu, till they had a combined total of three or four tomoe in most cases. A rare few however would manage to mature their dojutsu to five tomoe in total like her father Fugaku and mother Mikoto had and only in unique cases would someone fully mature their Sharingan to the extent of having six tomoe, three in each eye. Only six such cases had been recorded in the clans' history from what Satsuki had read these six being Madara, Izuna, Shisui, Kagami, the clan outcast Obito and of course her brother Itachi. **[A/N I know these Sharingan facts are not Cannon, these are my own changes. And yes there shall still be the Mangekyo Sharingan]**

Thinking of the Rite Satsuki realised that even if she could awaken the Sharingan and perfectly perform the fireball justu, to earn the right to wear the clan crest, her father would still not be satisfied unless her Sharingan somehow fully matured like Itachi's had. Sighing Satsuki decided maybe she should ask Hinata who was seated in front of her next to Kushina for advice, Satsuki knew that her Hyuuga friend had also gone through the struggles of an over expectant father.

Pushing aside a few long strands of hair that got into her face Satsuki decided to listen to her instructors Mizuki and Iruka, if she couldn't beat Naruto she would at least try to please her father by becoming Rookie Kunoichi of the Year in the class, Kami knew that her three female friends would provide stiff competition.

Anko barely managed to resist the urge to role her eyes as heard the countless fan girls squeal when her friend Naruto, whom she was sitting next to, correctly listed the names of the four previous hokages.

"Very good Naruto as expected from the boy whose great grandfather and great granduncle were the first two hokages." Anko heard her instructor Mizuki praise causing her to role her eyes not believing the amount of favouritism the instructor was showing.

"Now would anyone like to tell me the name of the five main hidden shinobi villages?" Mizuki asked causing Anko to sigh realising that she had been right, the academy would be boring before frowning as she saw her instructors ignore Kushina who had her hand up.

"Anyone?" Anko heard Mizuki ask again causing her to growl as she saw his eyes pass Kushina who was the only student with her hand up.

Seeing her instructor blatantly ignore Kushina, Anko's anger rose as she remembered how hard Kushina had studied when the Hokage told them that they were to start at the academy, the redhead claiming that she needed to be top of the class since she wanted to one day be the first female Hokage herself.

"Are you blind or something?" An angry Anko suddenly asked, causing several students to snicker as her voice rose, having had enough of the treatment she and Kushina got from the villagers. "Kushina-chan has had her hand up for the last five minutes but you keep ignoring her."

"Ank-" Mizuki began, hatred flashing in his eyes as he glanced at Kushina.

"She is right," Naruto said interrupting his sensei, having caught the look in Mizuki's eyes. "You keep ignoring one of your students." He continued standing up for Kushina earning an appreciative smile from her and a satisfied smirk from Anko.

"Fine," Mizuki begrudging said turning to Kushina."Name the five villages."

"Kiri, Konoha, Iwa, Kumo and Suna." Kushina answered correctly before her mood dropped as she saw Mizuki had moved on, not bothering to acknowledge her answer.

"Can anyone tell me what chakra is?" Mizuki continued not bothering to acknowledge whether or not his student was right.

Naruto sat in his seat, barely paying attention as he focused on his instructors' attitude towards Kushina and Anko. Having caught the very subtle glares that Iruka sent towards his two friends and Mizuki's blatant hatred towards Kushina, Naruto knew that his two instructors like the majority of this village had something against the two; the question however was what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hyuuga Compound**

"Shisui!" A surprised Shizune exclaimed blushing slightly as she bumped into her crush.

"Shizune," An equally surprised Shisui said raising his eyebrows, having not expected to bump into her at the Hyuuga Compound. "What are you doing here?"

"T-Tsunade-sama was looking for Rin-chan, so I thought she may have come here with Unohara-chan," Shizune quickly explained her blush receding as she did.

"Oh," Shisui said nodding before realising that they had both come here for the same reason. "So are they here?" Shisui asked wanting to start his niece's training but unfortunately not knowing where she was since he separated from her after dropping off his nephew at the Academy.

"Who?"

"Rin and Unohara."

"No, they aren't," An embarrassed Shizune answered blushing, realising her crush had obviously been referring to the mother and daughter.

"Okay I'll see you later," Shisui said, dipping his chin slightly.

"Shisui wai-" Shizune began wanting to ask him out on a date but stopped sighing in disappointment as she watched him vanish without a trace, leaving with his trademark jutsu the **Shunshin**.

Pushing aside her thoughts Shizune wondered where Unohara and Rin could be as the two were usually here at this time of day so Unohara could play with Hanabi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Unohara-chan where do you want to go?" Rin asked her daughter, who was currently sitting on Obito's shoulders.

"The Academy!" Unohara exclaimed enthusiastically causing Obito to chuckle as he made his way through the village with his wife and daughter.

"We've already spoken about this Unohara," Rin said sighing, as she thought about how her daughter had always been a handful, even as a baby she had been fussier than her son. "I thought we agreed Shisui would train you instead." Rin added as she turned to look at her daughter sitting on her husband's shoulders. Unlike her son Naruto, Unohara hadn't inherited her rectangular birth marks, she had instead inherited her brown eyes. Unohara's black hair a fusion of both hers and Obito's, long and straight on one side, short and spiky on the other. **[A/N Karin's hairstyle]**

"But I want to go to the Academy," Unohara objected whining, still wanting to go to the Academy despite her uncle's offer to train her.

"Unoha-" Obito began reprimanding his daughter, wanting to make it clear that she wasn't going to start at the academy, knowing how difficult she could sometimes be but stopped as he heard someone call his name.

"Obito-kun!" Obito heard again causing him and Rin to stop as they turned around to see Mei approaching them, an old man behind her.

"Obito-kun," Mei repeated stopping in front of Obito and his family briefly glancing at Rin before turning back to Obito smiling at him.

"Mei," Obito said slightly surprised to see the Mizukage again so soon.

"Obito-kun, I was just co-" Mei began in friendly tone but was interrupted by Rin who was curious as to who this woman she had never seen in Konoha before was.

"Obi-kun who is this?" Rin asked interrupting Mei.

"Rin this is the new Mizukage Mei Terumi," Obito said gesturing at Mei as he looked at Rin, "And Mei this is my wife Rin and my daughter Unohara."

"It's nice to meet you Mizukage-sama," Rin said shaking Mei's hand trying to hide her surprise at how friendly the Kage was with her husband.

"It's nice to meet you too Rin, Unohara-chan," Mei said smiling at the two before turning back to Obito. "Obito-kun like I was saying, I was just coming to find you to introduce you to Ichikawa-san, Kiri's seal master who is going to help ensure Naruto's safety." Mei explained grabbing Obito's hand as she led him to the old man standing by the Hokage's Tower.

Rin slightly frowned as she saw the Mizukage grab her husband's before realising the Mizukage had said something about her son's safety.

"Obi-kun," Rin called out walking to where her husband, Mei and Ichikawa were talking, "what did the Mizukage mean by ensuring Naruto's safety?" Rin asked stopping by her husband.

Sighing Obito tried to think of a way to tell his wife that he couldn't talk about what Mei was referring to right now seeing how there were people passing by. But Obito knew when it came to their children's safety his wife was relentless and wouldn't accept them discussing it later. Thankfully for Obito his answer came in the form of Shizune who was making their way towards them.

"Shizune-neesan!" Unohara called out seeing her psuedo elder sister.

"Hey Unohara-chan," Shizune greeted, smiling at the strangers who stood next to Rin and Obito before turning to Rin, "Rin-chan Tsunade-sama wanted to see you at the hospital."

"Now?" Rin questioned glancing at Mei and Obito.

"No just when you find the time to," Shizune clarified recalling what her sensei had told her.

"Thank-you Shizune-chan but I'll come see Tsunade in a few minutes, there are a few things I need to deal with first." Rin said wanting to know what Mei was talking about.

"Okay," Shizune said nodding about to walk away but stopped as Obito called her name.

"Shizune can you please look after Unohara for a while?" Obito asked removing his daughter from his shoulder having caught the look on his wife's face that said she wanted answers.

"Of course," Shizune said smiling taking Unohara from Obito before walking with her towards the Senju Compound.

"So, what did the Mizukage mean by ensuring Naruto's safety?" Rin asked turning to face her husband.

"Rin-chan not here," Obito said taking his wife's hand and walking with her towards the Hokage Tower, entering the tower Obito lead his wife to a vacant hall way, Mei and Ichikawa following close behind.

Sighing as he turned to a waiting Rin, Obito decided to be blunt and not dance around the issue, "The Hokage wants to make Naruto a jinchuriki." Obito said after making sure no one was around.

"What?" Rin asked wide eyed.

"The Hok-" Obito began wanting to elaborate, but was stopped by his wife's shouting.

"Why would he want to do that to our son Obito!?" Rin yelled raising her voice in anger.

"Rin-ch-" Obito began trying to explain the situation to his wife, realising that being blunt and getting straight to the point was perhaps not the best of ideas, but stopped as his furious wife made her way past him towards the Hokage's office.

"Rin!" Obito called out running after his wife as Mei and Ichikawa followed. "Rin!" Obito called out again entering the Hokage's office to find his angry wife yelling at the Hokage.

"Why would you want to make my son a jinchuriki?!" Rin yelled, her anger blinding her to the fact that she was yelling at the Hokage. "How could you even consider it without thinking about how it affects him!?"

"Rin pleas-" Obito began pleading as he made his way to an angry Rin wanting her to hear the full explanation and reason behind Naruto becoming a jinchuriki.

"No Obito," Rin said lowering her voice as she turned to her husband, "you've already seen how this village treats its jinchuriki." Rin continued not wanting her son to go through what she had seen the villagers do to Kushina, the treatment her son got from the Uchiha already bad enough.

"Rin-chan you know I would never do anything that could lead to our son being put in harm's way," Obito said grabbing his wife's hand causing her to calm down somewhat. "Please Rin-chan listen to what Hokage-sama has to say." Obito added getting his wife to thankfully turn to the Hokage to hear his explanation about Naruto becoming a jinchuriki.

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

"No," Rin said still refusing for her son to become a jinchuriki despite having heard the Hokage's explanation and assurances.

"Rin, you have to und-" Hiruzen began trying to make the protective mother see reason and the importance of Naruto becoming a jinchuriki, not wanting to use his power as Hokage to order her to accept her son having the Sanbi sealed within him.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I can't allow you to seal a bijuu in my son just for an alliance," Rin interrupted respectfully standing her ground.

"Rin, I know that you have your fears as a parent but like I told your husband," Mei began reassuringly, pausing as she placed a hand on Obito's arm, "Ichikawa-san is Kiri's seal master and has safetly sealed the Sanbi before," Mei continued smiling at Rin reassuringly as she did.

Rin narrowed her eyes as she saw where the Mizukage placed her hand, starting to get irritated by the woman's overly friendliness towards her husband. Opening her mouth Rin wanted to rebuke the woman's statement but didn't as her husband spoke up coming up with a solution to end the dispute.

"How about we ask Naruto what he wants?" Obito suggested looking at his wife knowing the only possible chance of getting Rin to agree was to have Naruto himself say that he's fine with it.

"Fine we'll ask Naruto what he wants," Rin begrudgingly agreed with her husband knowing that this was ultimately their son's choice.

"Neko," Hiruzen spoke up summoning the lone ANBU who was still in his office, "go to the Academy and fetch Naruto Uchiha-Senju, tell the academy instructors that the Hokage wants to see him immediately." Hiruzen continued knowing that the situation needed to be sorted out now.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Yugao said bowing before disappearing via a leaf **Shunshin**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Academy Training Ground**

"Final spar will be Menma Namikaze vs. Naruto Uchiha-Senju." Iruka annouced causing Naruto to slightly cringe as he heard the countless fan girls start squealing his and Menma's names.

"Good luck Naruto-kun," Hinata said encouraging her friend having just managed to win her close spar against Anko, her continuous **Gentle Fist** training giving her the slight edge she needed to win.

"Kick his ass ttebane," Kushina encouraged enthusiastically pumping her fist in the air, having won her spar against a civilian girl after brutally beating the girl for calling her 'Tomato-chan'.

"Like Kushina-chan said kick his ass Fishcake," Anko said adding her own bit of encouragement, though with less enthusiasm than Kushina.

"You better win," Satsuki said smirking, adding her own form of encouragement having won her spar against Sakura Haruno, the spar only lasting three seconds.

Sending the four girls a quick smile, Naruto made his way to the sparring ring before dropping into the Uchiha Clan's **Inceptor Fist** stance across from the boy Shikamaru had told him was the Fourth's Son.

"HAI-" Iruka began wanting to start the spar between the two boys who he thought held the most promise in his class, but stopped as Yugao suddenly appeared in the training ground whispering something to him that the students couldn't hear.

"Naruto the Hokage wants to see you urgently so unfortunately you and Menma won't be able to spar today," Iruka announced earning a lot of disappointed yells and protests from the fan girls who wanted to see a sparring match between the two.

"Neko-san do you know why the Hokage wants to see me?" Naruto asked walking over to Yugao who was like an aunt to him, but referring to her as 'Neko-san' because she was currently in her ANBU gear.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you will have to wait and find out," Yugao answered smiling slightly at Naruto behind her mask, before grabbing his shoulder and leaving the training ground via a leaf **Shunshin**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hokage's Office**

"Hi ojiisan," Naruto greeted smiling at the Hokage as he arrived in his office.

"Naruto how are?" Hiruzen greeted in a grandfatherly tone, as he looked at the boy he saw as a surrogate grandson having meet him several times through his former teammate Koharu.

"I'm fine ojiisan," Naruto said before noticing everyone else in the room and the way they were looking at him, "What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto do you know what a jinchuriki is?" Hiruzen began asking Naruto wanting him to first understand what a jinchuriki was before telling him the situation with the Sanbi.

"Yes," Naruto answered having read several scrolls about Mito Uzumaki, his ancestor, and about the nine bijuu when reading about his great granduncle, Hashirama.

"You do?" Hiruzen asked surprised as everyone else in the room that an eight year old knew what a jinchuriki was.

"Yes a jinchuriki is a holder of a bijuu," Naruto explained further surprising everyone.

Recovering from his surprise Hiruzen began explaining the situation with the Sanbi and the alliance as best as he could to an eight year old boy, telling Naruto the alliance required someone from Konoha to have a bijuu sealed within them, that this person would be unharmed during the sealing, that their identity would be kept secret and that the person he thought that would be best suited to become a jinchuriki was in fact Naruto himself.

"Naruto-chan you don't have to do this," Rin pleaded kneeling in front of her son so that she was eye level with him, "the things a jinchur-," Rin continued wanting her son to see the full picture before he considered it.

"I want to do this Kaasan," Naruto said interrupting his kneeling mother as he looked into her pleading eyes. "I want to do this for the village, for you, Tousan and Unohara-imoto." Naruto added glancing at his father, wanting to follow in his Tousan's footsteps and protect his family like he did, "besides like ojiisan said no one will know I'm a jinchuriki and if I don't do this someone else will." Naruto continued knowing if he did refuse to become a jinchuriki some else would have to.

"Rin-chan please let him do this," Obito said, pulling his wife off the floor and drawing her into a hug, "He needs our support." he added, whispering into his wife's ear discretely knowing their son needed to be supported through this instead of hearing his mother's constant objections.

Knowing her husband was right and that their son needed her through this, Rin reluctantly nodded at the Hokage giving her consent as she stepped out of Obito's embrace.

"Good," Hiruzen said relieved that the worried Rin was now on board with the plan. "Naruto," Hiruzen called out gaining the boy's attention as he remembered something crucial. "No one can know about this not even your friends, at least not yet." Hiruzen added knowing that the boy's status as a jinchuriki had to be known by as little people as possible and that one of Naruto's friends, Kushina, was a jinchuriki herself and her figuring out her condition as young as she was, was something the Hokage couldn't risk as he felt she wasn't ready to deal with knowing she was the container of the beast that everyone hated for attacking Konoha eight years ago, just as her friend Anko wasn't ready to learn about her relationship to his traitorous student, Orochimaru.

"What about Unohara-imoto?" Naruto asked thinking about his younger sister.

"We will tell her when she's older," Obito said earning a nod from Rin who agreed with her husband that her daughter was still too young to understand the situation.

"We will perform the sealing tonight," Hiruzen said looking at Mei who nodded agreeing with the Hokage. "Remember Naruto nobody can know about you being a jinchuriki." Hiruzen added looking back at Naruto.

"Hai ojiisan," Naruto said slightly bowing to the Hokage before turning to make his way back to the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Outside the Academy**

"So Fishcake what did the Hokage want?" Anko asked standing outside the academy with Kushina, Hinata and Satsuki having already gone home.

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk about a few things about the academy," Naruto lied hating that he had to do so. "So do you guys want to get some ramen from Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked earning an excited yell from Kushina who loved ramen and a groan from Anko who personally preferred dango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was your first day of the academy kid?" Jiraiya asked his godson as he, Menma and Masa made their way through the village towards the Namikaze residence.

"Besides the fan girls it was okay," Menma answered truthfully.

"Fan girls," Jiraiya repeated a perverted grin on his face as he imagined himself back at the academy, with Tsunade and several girls from his year chasing him around yelling 'Jiraiya-kun'.

"Jiraiya!" Masa yelled breaking the perverted sannin's fantasy, shaking her head disapprovingly, knowing what the grin on his face meant.

"Jiraiya-kyoufu," Menma said gaining his godfather's attention, "do you know a boy called Naruto Uchiha-Senju?" Menma asked wanting to know about the boy who had gained his interest. **[A/N Kyoufu is a Japanese honorific for god father]**

"The Second's great grandson," Jiraiya said raising an eyebrow as he looked at Menma, curious as to why his godson wanted to know about the boy his sensei asked to help him seal a bijuu in.

"Sochi are those your friends following us?" Masa asked interrupting Jiraiya and Menma's conversation as she saw several girls following behind them.

"No those are fan girls," Menma said sighing as he glanced over his shoulder, recognising the girls from earlier in class.

"You know your mother was once also one of your fathe-" Jiraiya began with a grin wanting to encourage his godson to embrace his fan girls by telling him his mother was once a Minato fan girl herself.

"Jiraiya!" Masa yelled reprimanding the sannin again as she blushed behind her brunette curls remembering her fan girl days.

"What?" Jiraiya asked innocently chuckling at the blushing green eyed beauty, continuing his way through the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ichiraku's Ramen**

"How does she do it?" Anko asked turning to Naruto.

"Does she even taste it?" Naruto wondered as he and Anko watched Kushina wolf down bowl after bowl of ramen.

"That's her thirteenth bowl," Ayame said from behind the counter standing next to her father Teuchi wondering where all that ramen went.

 _'Just like her parents,'_ Teuchi thought, smiling sadly as he remembered the two Uzumaki coming in here several times to have ramen eating competitions.

Sitting back Kushina let out a satisfied sigh, her belly full from all the ramen she had had.

"Stop staring at me ttebane!" Kushina said blushing from embarrassment as she noticed the four stares she was receiving.

 _'Why do I keep paying for this,'_ Naruto thought shaking his head as he pulled out several Ryo from his allowance that he received weekly from his parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Uchiha Compound**

"Fugaku perhaps we should include Obito in this," An elderly Uchiha suggested as he heard of Fugaku's plan. "His position in the vil-"

"No," Fugaku said interrupting the Uchiha elder. "Obito is no Uchiha, he cast his lot with the Senju when he decided to start a family with them." Fugaku added knowing that despite Obito's strength he was no Uchiha and what he planned to do was only for Uchiha.

"The village has disrespected and ignored us for too long, but with this plan of mine the Uchiha Clan will regain the recognition and respect we deserve." Fugaku said as he glanced at each of the elders he had called to this meeting. "Soon we shall make our move." Fugaku added before calling an end to the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Senju Compound: That Evening**

"Sochi are you ready for this?" Rin asked as she looked at her son trying to calm her own nerves knowing that the sealing was moments away from taking place, having still not come to terms with it despite her husband's attempts to reassure her throughout the day.

"He's going to be fine Rin-chan, aren't you Naruto." Obito reassured his wife before smiling at his son.

"I'm ready for this Kaasan and don't worry I'm going to be fine," Naruto said reassuring his mother, grinning despite his own nerves.

"It's time," Obito said, seeing Jiraiya coming towards them, before looking towards Koharu and a worried Tsunade sending them a silent signal to watch over Rin during the sealing.

Walking forward Obito gave Naruto's shoulder a supportive squeeze as they made their way forward to the room Mito had designed to transfer the Kyuubi to Rukia Uzumaki in.

Entering the room Jiraiya shut the large wooden door the only people in the room being himself, the Mizukage, his sensei, Kiri's seal master Ichikawa, Obito and the soon to be jinchuriki Naruto.

"Please come forward Naruto-san," Ichikawa said smiling at the nervous boy encouragingly as he stood on the large impressive sealing matrix that Mito Senju had designed, that he as Kiri's seal master would have a hard time duplicating. "Please lie down," Ichikawa instructed gesturing to the cloth that was laid next to the large gourd that held the Sanbi.

Moving forward Naruto desperately tried to calm his nerves as he made his way forward to lie next to the large black gourd that had several chains wrapped around it with a large white kanji for 'contain' on the front.

"Now I'm going to need to lift your shirt to draw the seal on you," Ichikawa told the boy as he knelt next to Naruto, his old bones clicking as he did. Seeing the boy nod Ichikawa proceeded to push aside the boy's open dark green jacket and lift up the edge of his black shirt. "Jiraiya-san please remove the chains and loosen the gourd's containment seal as I draw the seal on Naruto-san's stomach." Ichikawa instructed earning a nod from the sannin before the old man began drawing the seal that he, Jiraiya and Hiruzen had agreed upon.

Finishing the seal, Ichikawa called forward Jiraiya to inspect it. Seeing that he was satisfied the seal master called forward Obito who he remembered had been able to subdue the Sanbi several months ago.

Nodding to Obito to tell him it was time, Ichikawa turned to Jiraiya "break the containment seal." he instructed him.

Nodding his head Jiraiya flipped through ten quick hand seals before yelling "kai!" Moving back as he did Jiraiya watched in amazement as several bubbles of red chakra started leaking out the now shaking gourd.

Seeing the containment seal had been broken, Ichikawa quickly flipped through thirty hand signs, ignoring the pain in his old bones as he did, wanting to ensure the Sanbi didn't escape. Ending on the hare seal Ichikawa yelled "FUIN!" slapping his hand on the seal he had drawn on Naruto as he did.

Biting his lip Naruto tried to stop himself from screaming but failed letting out a pained scream as he felt what could only be described as hot lava entering his chakra coils.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" A distressed Obito yelled, hearing his son scream and seeing him violently shake as he watched the red chakra float through the air from the gourd towards Naruto's seal. "YOU SAID HE WAS GOING TO BE FINE!" Obito continued yelling as he made his way towards Naruto worried about his son.

"You can't interrupt with sealing," Jiraiya said grabbing Obito by his shoulders stopping the worried father as he stared into the Uchiha's now active Sharingan eyes. "He's going to be fine, but if you interrupt he won't be." Jiraiya quickly explained trying to reassure the father knowing that if Obito interrupted the sealing he could end up unintentionally killing Naruto and freeing the Sanbi.

"He's fine," Ichikawa reassured checking the seal and the boy's pulse as the last of the chakra entered the seal.

"Naruto," A worried Obito said, running past Jiraiya as he made his way to his son who had stopped screaming.

"T-to-usa-n," a weak Naruto croaked as he looked up at his kneeling father.

"Sochi are you okay?" Obito frantically asked, looking over his son who groaned before passing out.

"He's fine he is just unconsciou-," Ichikawa began but stopped, his fear rising as he saw a shroud of green chakra surround the unconscious Naruto, the floor around him cracking as it did.

"MOVE!" Hiruzen yelled swiftly crossing the distance between him and Ichikawa, spearing him out the way as the room started to violently shake before a large tree shot out the spot the seal master had been kneeling in, bursting through the roof as its large branches spread out towering over the Senju compound.

 _Naruto's Mindscape_

 _'Where am I?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he stood up, finding himself in a dense forest with trees everywhere.

" **So you are my new container** ," Naruto heard a deep tired voice from behind him say, causing him to stiffen in fear as he slowly turned around hearing something breathing behind him.

Drawing in a sharp breath Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a massive turtle staring at him with its lone open red and yellow eye.

"S-sanbi," Naruto whispered in shock as he took in the three tailed turtle's appearance, noticing its crab like shell and red muscle-like tissue under the shell.

" **So you are my new jinchuriki?** " the Sanbi asked turning Naruto away from the thick vines that wrapped around the turtle's shell and tails holding it in place.

"Yes," Naruto said nodding his head as he looked at its large mouth covered in teeth like horns.

" **We have much to talk about** ," The Sanbi spoke causing Naruto to slightly frown as he heard how tired and defeated it sounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Tsuchi no Kuni/Earth Country**

"This blonde punk better be worth it!" An angry fourteen year old teen spat out, her Akatsuki cloak and green hair bellowing in the wind as she did, shaking her head as she looked at the twenty Iwa hunter nin she had killed.

"Boss!" She yelled looking towards the man she knew as the true leader of Akatsuki, the man behind Nagato. "Hey boss!" she yelled again trying to gain his attention.

"Not now Megumi," the man said his cold voice and red Sharingan eyes paralyzing the teenage girl Megumi, her anger forgotten as she shivered in fear. "Go find Deidara," his cold voice ordered full of authority, not bothering to kill the girl for speaking to him the way she did as his mind focused on the chakra signature he had briefly felt, recognising it from his previous life.

Looking in the direction it had come from the man's fist clenched as memories of who the vile chakra he hated so much belonged to.

' _Asura_ ,' the man thought in anger a black chakra shroud surrounding him, his Sharingan spinning wildly as it shifted into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note**

 **I got a request from someone to add girls outside the village in the harem. So the harem shall be.**

 **Naruto/younger Anko/Hinata/Fem Sasuke (Satsuki)/younger Kushina/Samui/my OC Akatsuki member Megumi.**

 **To the one person who asked if Unohara will be added to the Harem, let me say this now to all those who might also be wondering; there will be NO INCEST in this story.**

 **As for Naruto he won't be godlike until about the last three chapter of the story, he will however be strong.**

 **Review, review, review.**

 **As usual thanks for the support.**

 **Till next time:)**


End file.
